


York is a Nightmare in First Aid Class - Part 3

by IMAgentMI



Series: Red vs Blue Quickies [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAgentMI/pseuds/IMAgentMI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little knowledge is very annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	York is a Nightmare in First Aid Class - Part 3

“Do you have a spinal injury, or are you just happy to see me?”

(One sign of a spinal injury can be an erection. This info would not pass without comment. Of course not.)


End file.
